1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reading lamps particularly LED swivel reading lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to LED swivel reading lamps having an adjustable diameter light beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to mount a reading light in a vehicle. However, most of the reading lights on the market can only give light with a fixed beam size and furthermore, the bulbs thereof are easily burned out due to overheating. It would be desirable to provide a vehicle reading light having an adjustable beam size and long bulb light with as little heat generation as possible.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,617 issued Nov. 19, 1988 to Tyler teaches a mechanism for manually adjusting the horizontal position of a lamp light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,552 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Tillery teaches a flashlight wherein rotating the reflector housing unit on the battery housing unit both turns the flashlight on and off, and also adjusts the light beam by moving the bulb in relation to the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,709 issued May 16, 2000 to Cunnien et al. teaches the use of a single seal member to seal both the reflector and housing as well as sealing between the reflector and bulb preventing dirt and moisture from entering the lamp assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,395 issued Feb. 27, 2001 to Logan teaches a lamp that can have the beam width adjusted by means of moving the lamp leans and reflector assembly in relation to the fixed bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,386 issued Apr. 1, 2003 to Fujino et al. teaches a multiple headlamp/reflector device that allows for the independent manual aiming of the reflector or tandem manual aiming of the pair of reflectors by means of adjustment screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,391 issued Jul. 1, 2003 to Koch et al. teaches a flashlight with a fixed bulb and fixed reflector. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0095759 published May 20, 2004 to Koch et al. teaches a flashlight with a fixed bulb and fixed reflector.